USS Phoenix-X (NCC-75948)
The USS Phoenix-X (NCC-00001) was a ''Multi-Vector'' class starship launched in 2374, a special experimenting Federation starship - the first with an X in its name as part of a Phoenix-X series of ships and not the 24th vessel in a Phoenix series of ships. It served as an experimenting vessel of Starfleet, and most of all Section 31. History Construction The Phoenix-X was secretly built at Teketekon Station, funded by Section 31. X-Team Engineers and Cardassian Engineers assisted in its construction under the guidance of Director Sloan and Admiral Theseus. Construction began in 2368 and until its near completion in 2370 (Stardate 47797.6, FF:"The Recruited"). But the Phoenix-X wasn't officially launched until 2374 (Stardate 51599.74, PNX:"The Tiloniam System"), with command taken over by Captain Daniel. Starfleet & Section 31 Starfleet There are two main perspectives on which to view the Phoenix-X officially. One, a more unattended perspective, is through the eyes of Starfleet and the Federation. According to the database, its History is a little different: According to Starfleet the Phoenix-X was launched in 2374, from being built at the Beta Antares Shipyards. Construction was assisted by X-Team Engineers. There was an official shakedown on Deep Space 9, before it was launched. The special X'' stands for the special use for the ship as an experimental vessel; meaning, Starfleet will send, every now and then, so-called top-secret technologies to be partially or fully developed in deep space. There are also some experiment locations on other worlds and stations in which technologies are being developed that the Phoenix-X must attend. The Phoenix-X also serves as a tactical vessel, under the similar design to the Prometheus class, with a multi-vector mode that separates the ship into three. This is the Starfleet and Federation perspective on the Phoenix-X, although it is not the entire view. Section 31 The Section 31 perspective is slightly more true and deeper. It sits on-top of what the Starfleet perspective, only a little different: According to Section 31 the Phoenix-X was launched in 2374, from being built at Teketekon Station. Construction was assisted by X-Team Engineers. There was an official shakedown on Deep Space 9, before it was launched. The special ''X stands for the special use for the ship as an experimental vessel; especially meaning the secret Transwarp drive that was placed on it. Although previous attempts by Starfleet to create a stable Transwarp drive failed, Section 31's attempt comes from alien design. Some of its parts are alien aquired, therefore making the engine one of its kind and irreplicatable. Section 31 also sends the Phoenix-X on top-secret missions, more so than Starfleet, claiming each mission is for the good of the Federation, but usually more specifically end up serving Section 31 more than anyone. Along with Starfleet, Section 31 has special technologies they require developed on the Phoenix-X, and experimental locations for the Phoenix-X to maintain. This is the Section 31 perspective of the Phoenix-X, which is a more accurate view. Fleet Command In 2375, the Phoenix-X was placed into command of a small seven ship fleet. The fleet was posted in the Flortarious sector, to protect against Dominion threat. The war soon ended in the same year. (PNX: "Home", "The Bajoran Trove") Encounters There are many encountered species, sector's, locations and ships the Phoenix-X crew has come to. There are a wide range from the ridiculous to the very serious. Along thier adventures, logs are taken into the computer, recording events as per standard Starfleet ship practice. Technologies Legal :There are various technologies installed on the ship that are known to Starfleet. In 2369, the Phoenix recieved a Klingon cloaking device from the IKS Bochnah after having heroically assisted it in a battle situation. The cloaking device was transferred to the Phoenix-X along with the crew in 2374. (PNX: "Betrayal and Honour") Illegal The Transwarp Drive was installed in 2369, based on schematics secretly sent over from a Whale probe in 2283. It is capable of reaching Transwarp levels 1 to 8, and a special Ultra-Transwarp level of 1 that was attempted once in 2374. Craft In 2377, the Phoenix-X traded for 8 Hellonesian Jumpers - small space-craft with advanced features. (PNX: "Jumpers, Part I") Command crew *commanding officer (CO) **Captain Daniel **Captain Cell *first officer/executive officer (XO) **Commander Gotens **Commander Seifer **''There was an unnamed Commander briefly before Seifer took the position. He was killed in battle on the Phoenix-X's first mission.'' *operations manager and science officer **Lieutenant Kayl **Ensign Dan *chief engineer **Lieutenant Commander Kugo *tactical officer **Lieutenant Commander Wallace **Lieutenant Commander Armond **RaeLuna *security chief **Lieutenant Commander Wallace **Ensign Dan **Trunks **Omega *chief medical officer (CMO) **Lieutenant Lox *counselor **Lieutenant Lucricia *flight controller (conn) **Lieutenant Commander Red **Lieutenant Amp *transporter chief **Chief Holo **Ensign Billy Links Star Trek: Phoenix-X Phoenix-X 00001Phoenix-X Category:ST-Phoenix-X Category:Section 31 Category:Section 31 Conspiracies